EL campamento del terror
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Oh! La Gran idea de Naruto!: un camping con peliculas de horror, si claro –sacasmo- (dobe estupido alejate de Hinata!) Un dia mas en la vida de Sasuke y Hinata como novios. No massacre. Simealternativo. Capitulo unico


**Declaimer:** NiNaruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es autoria del Sr Khisimoto salvo la historia. Si Naruto fuera mío Sasuhina seria Canon.

 **Resumen:** Oh! La Gran idea de Naruto!: un camping con peliculas de horror, si claro –sacasmo- (dobe estupido alejate de Hinata!) Un dia mas en la vida de Sasuke y Hinata como novios. No massacre. Simealternativo.

 **EL CAMPAMENTO DEL TERROR**

 _By Kislev_

Ella no era cobarde. No. No le temía a la muerte o al dolor, bueno era una Ninja después de todo. Tampoco le asustada el carácter de los mil demonios made in Uchiha´s, dígase Sasuke, o Fugaku-sama, incuso Mikoto-sama era de temer. Vale, hasta había madurado lo suficiente como para ya no temerle a su padre, no mucho en todo caso. Bien. Tampoco le temía a la ira de Tsunade, en realidad ella le agradaba bastante. No, ella no era cobarde. Pero cuando su novio le dijo que irían de dia de campo con los otros novatos, no le vio problema. Acepto gustosa, le encantaba la idea de Sasuke socializando más. No pregunto nada. ¿Quién le iba a decir que seria una noche de películas de terror? Nadie, cuando lo supo una corriente eléctrica subió por su espina dorsal. Pánico invadió su sistema nervioso.

Ella admiraba a Naruto. Su tenacidad y fortaleza, y su forma de nunca rendirse también. Pero justo en ese momento odiaba su IQ de calabaza. Él era aún más gallina que ella. Pero iban a pasar la noche mirando películas de terror.

No iba a dormir una semana por las pesadillas. Lo sabía.

-esto será fantástico datebayo! –rugió alegre Naruto, eso hasta que la comprensión cayo sobre él de un tiron. Puso ojos sospechoso, bajo la voz – Aunque hubiera sido mejor estar solos con los chicos. –rumio su ultima idea cargada de mordacidad fingida.

-dobe alguien debía encargarse de una cena apropiada y el ramen no puede considerarse ni siquiera comida. Es mas, yo lo odio. –sasuke jamás se preocupaba si lastimaba los sentimientos de Naruto.

-No puedes odiar el ramen! – Con ajo, talismanes, amuletos y sellos sacados de quien sabe donde se puso frente a su amigo –sal espíritu inundo. Sal! –El monje Naruto estaba purificando su alma, hasta que el endemoniado Sasuke lo mandaba al otro mundo de un puñetazo.

-eso dolió datebayo! –chillo entre el llanto e hipidos

-Dobe inútil – dijo por lo bajo, pero todos lo oyeron.

-calma, calma –apaciguaba Shikamaru, colocándose en medio de esos dos –no hay problema en que seamos mas. Después de todo Hinata es nada problemática y nos viene bien un toque femenino a la noche de cine. Además tú más que nadie, Naruto sabes que nadie hubiera preparado algo decente para comer.

-Por Akamaru, Shino y por mi no hay problema. – kiba estaba sentado en una rama robusta – Hinata –chan (el chan era para fastidiar a sasuke) es nuestra mejor amiga y seria raro no tenerla a nuestro lado. –lo dijo mientras no despegaba los ojos de ella.

 _-Kiba…_

 _-_ traidores, vendidos! – vocifero. –sois unos mandarinas! – El tenía planeado todo esa noche, y en sus planes claramente excluía; niñas. Por más monas, buenas cocineras que fueran. –esta noche era de chicos. Que no lo podíais entender!

El chico Inuzuka tenia los dientes sobresalidos. Listo para atacar. Naruto lo estaba cansando. Su protesta hacia su amiga lo estaba cabreando de verdad.

-si mi presencia incomoda, -empezó humilde la kunoichi, Esperaba una aceptación su idea. -puedo irme y pueden llevarse la canasta. No habrá problema. Parece que Naruto-kun quiere pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, es normal. Se ha esforzado mucho…–sonrío hacia ellos pero volvió a mirar al suelo –No me molestare en absoluto, sí eso les preocupa. Así que por favor… – mirando sus pies no vio lo que causo con su discurso. _Conmoción._

-Tú te quedas. Si a Naruto no le agrada eso. Puede irse.

Ella giro para verlo -Pero Sasuke-kun, él tiene…

-He dicho que no. Ya escuchaste al resto.

Naruto exploto –¡Vale, ya entendi! Pero en lugar de dar tantas vueltas por que no dicen que es por que la nenita de Sasuke-chan necesita a su novia para… -no pudo terminar la frase, por que la taza de te que le ofreció Hinata a Sasuke se estampo en su cara.

-Bueno, bueno están todos listos para irnos? –pregunto Shikamaru sin ánimos de continuar escuchando una pelea.

-a ver revisemos –dijo kiba.

-Hinata tiene la comida –choji busco lo que mas importaba en el campamento. Una cesta enorme estaba al costado de la única kunoichi ahí presente.-Naruto se encargo del entretenimiento. Shikamaru consiguió las tiendas de campaña. Y kiba encontrara un buen lugar. Y yo cargaré todo.

-Ano –dijo la ojiblanca –falta que llegue alguien.

-mmm? Invitaste a alguien más Hinata? –Naruto cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos –no me digas que a tu primo amargado soy-el-ombligo-del-mundo-cretino?

-hump! –dio a conocer su opinión el novio silencioso. Ese Hyuuga como, todos los otros, era literalmente una patada al hígado. Seria un estorbo con el ahí poder acercarse a Hinata.

-Ano, no es neji-niisan. Ahí viene es …-

-esperen, espérenme! –una peligrosa con una mochila enorme llegaba corriendo.

-Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio emocionado. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea haber invitado a Hinata después de todo.

-.-

Era asombroso! Quien en el universo idiota traía a un día de campo muebles? En que estaba pensando Naruto cuando empacaba el sofá, TV, mesita de centro, tatami!? Revistas porno? Comida instantánea? Ellas ya trajeron comida?! No. Solo en el universo idiota de su compañero de equipo parecía buena idea traer todo eso. Ella ya debería de haberlo sabido _. Naruto no piensa solo actúa, Sakura eso tu ya lo sabias – Uhgrr_

-Naruto!

-Que?

-Como se te ocurre traer todo el mobiliario de una sala de estar a un día de campo? Imbecil! Y como conseguiste todo esto de todos modos –no sabia sí quería saber. Por que le daba la impresión que esos muebles le eran demasiado familiar -y como se te ocurre traer revistas pervertidas y colocarlas sobre la mesa?! Hentai!

-Hay! Sakura-chan duele!, duele!, dueleeeee! Déjame explicarte –dijo mientras acariciaba sus inflamadas, doloridas y coloradas mejillas -veras Sakura-chan solo hemos acampado en misiones. Nunca lo hemos echo para divertirnos, como debe ser. Y por temor a llamar la atención o fallar en la misión nos hemos privado de la comodidad. Me pareció buena idea acampar sin estrés, muy cómodamente –dijo serio pero con una sonrisa zorruna. Con brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos el mismo asentía dándose la razón. –solo pensemos en pasarla bien datebayo!.-

Sakura quedo asombrada, no muy complacida (perdió la discusión).

-Mira, Naruto tiene algo de razón Sakura –kiba decía –vamos Sakura solo disfrútalo

-Es cierto. Esta noche es para pasarlo sin problemáticas discusiones y relajarnos. –Dijo con las dos manos detrás de su cabeza – Solo Naruto demorara más en acomodar y cargara con el excedente. Y después se encargara de acomodar y limpiar todo. Va a ser su problemático problema –sentencio Shikamaru.

-Que?! –pregunto indignado el rubio, mientras escondía bajo el tatami las revistas que le regalo jiraya-sensei –entonces nadie ocupará lo que traje –le saco la lengua a Shikamaru.

-la cena esta lista –dijo Hinata.

…..-

La televisión estaba encendida. Silencio sepulcral. Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en el sofá. Cada uno en el otro extremo. A sus respectivos pies Hinata y Naruto en el suelo sobre una alfombra. . Cada uno tenía una almohada donde sentarse, y también una manta sobre sus cabezas. Ambos estaban tiritando pero no de frío. Sino de miedo.

Los otros chicos no estaban con ellos. Shino y Kiba fueron por mas películas a casa de los Aburame. Mientras Shikamaru y Choji iban por más botanas (es decir más papas fritas para Choji).

Sasuke la vio de reojo. Hinata era tan bonita y estaba asustada. Podría estirar su mano, asiéndola de su muñeca y atraerla hacia si mismo. Tomándola entre sus brazos ella escondería su rostro en su pecho dándole hermosas sensaciones a él. Pero su orgullo Uchiha se lo impedía. No era de demostrar sus emociones. Y con el dobe de su amigo ahí mismo, aun menos. Suspiro cansado.

Un momento. Si! claro! …. Podría llevársela lejos de ahí y besarla sin sentido mientras veian la luna. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Por que…

…. _Por que es absurdo! ¡Y ademas patético! ¡En que mierda estaba pensado!_

Cerro su mente. No quería que ideas ridículas se colaran en sus pensamientos, esas ideas cursis solo le pertenecían al dobe, no a él.

Sakura se levanto con parsionomia para preparar pop k´orn y nadie la noto. Naruto y Hinata no despegaban los ojos de la pantalla, y Sasuke no dejaba de mirar mal disimuladamente a Hinata, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era una pantalla enorme, eso hacia que la película se tornara más aterradora. Opino Naruto en su interior. El teme (un personaje de la película a quien bautizo como Sasuke) había sido secuestrado por el Sr. Bocón. Un muñeco raro y aterrador de sonrisa macabra e intentos homicias. Sus amigos iban a recatarlo cerca de un bosque oscuro, tenebroso y por demás silencioso. Muy silencioso ya menciono oscuro?…

Hinata sintió la calidez de una mano sobre la suya. Era Naruto y apretaba su mano con insistencia sobre el cojin en medio de ellos. Él estaba asustado mirando concentradamente la película, ella volvió su vista a la pantalla, diciéndose que ese detalle no era importe a tener en cuenta.

Ignoro la presencia maligna detrás de ellos. A él no le placía esas manos tomadas. Sintió que su estomago se comprimía dolorosamente en nudos y una enormes ganas de separarlos surgió. Deseó apartarla de Naruto y esconderla detrás de él. Maldito dobe! Como se atreve! Y delante de sus narices. ¡ese Usuratoncachi no tenia decencia! ¡Era un descarado!

Ella. Ella como permite algo así. Por dios! Era una mujer …. Con dueño. Y comprometida –un sonrojo tenue se pinto en sus mejillas.

Sakura regreso con tres boles con palomitas. Les coloco una enorme para los niños –sonrío de su broma. Ellos le sonrieron agradecidos. Vale aquellos dos eran una monada. Quien diría que eran ninjas? Parecían dos hermanitos, con sus ojitos cristalizados por susto – coloco la cuenca sobre la mesita de centro que estaba cerca de ellos, tentada en pasar la mano acariciando sus cabezas. Le paso un bol a Sasuke y había otra para ella. Lo miro de nuevo. _Sasuke_ ya no era Sasuke-kun. Hacia tiempo que había renunciado a el, estaba contenta. Se sentó en su lugar. A sus pies estaba Hinata.

Sasuke no dejaba de ver con chispas en los ojos algo en el suelo, entre los niños miedosos que se cubrían con una manta. Había algo ahí que lo estaba cabreando. Ambos se acercaban más entre ellos. Se movió un poco para ver; que era lo que llamaba la atención de su compañero pelinegro.

 _Las manos de ellos estaban entrelazadas._

Otra explosión de energía.

En realidad la mano de Naruto estaba sobre la de Hinata.

Otra aura maligna, esta vez color rosa, se creaba y esas dos pobre almas no lo sabían. Dicen por ahí que la inseguridad es la madre de la ignorancia. (Lo digo yo en realidad) y la inversa y reversa también era una realidad.

Naruto y Hinata se sentían seguros por que ignoraban los celos la furia que estaban desatando en dos personas importantes para ellos. ¡Eran tan ingenuos!

-demo Naruto-kun, mi mano por favor – pidió la ojiblanca. Ella quería comer las palomitas.

-OH, Hinata! Lo siento! No me di cuenta –dijo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza sonriendo.

-OH!, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Eso pareció calmar a los demonios de Sasuke y Sakura.

La película seguía avanzado. Hasta una parte crucialmente terrorífica.

La pelinegra y el rubio, ambos, dirigieron su mano al bol de las palomitas mientras veían la pantalla y tragaban duro. Sus manos chocaron, se giraron y se vieron en los ojos del otro tras un segundo. Escucharon un grito desde la pantalla que casi les saca el corazón del pecho.

 _¡Vuelve corazón! ¡Vuelve!_

-Naruto tomo con sus dos manos la mano de Hinata. Sentía que iba a llorar de miedo. Hinata se compadeció de su amigo, ella también estaba asustada.

La niña que había vuelto a la vida como una especie de vampiro estaba ahí…. Era la protagonista y a la misma vez la que más miedo e intriga les daba.

-Nee, Naruto-kun, ya paso. Es solo una película, veras que todo acaba bien – con su mano libre acaricio las manos de su amigo y la coloco sobre las mismas. Sonrío.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo soportar.

Tenia miedo. Era una cobarde y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo internamente. Su corazón latía fuertemente entre su caja torácica. Imperceptiblemente todos sus sentidos estaban alerta aun en contra de su voluntad. Escuchaba mas nitidamente todos los sonidos a su alrededor, su olfato estaba sensible a cualquier cambio en el ambiente, Kiba estaría orgulloso, si solo estuviese ahí. Sí, estaba asustada…

Escucho algo.

Alguien estaba siendo arrastrado. Oh kami!

 _Oh no! Es el Sr Bocon!_ Y venia por ella. Y aún tenia tanto por vivir…

Su corazón ya no iba a aguantar. Se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza. No quería escuchar nada. ¡Sí el Sr bocon vino por ella, que se la llevara de una buena vez! No aguantaba tanta angustia. Y sí en realidad venia por Naruto? Él había despotricado contra ese abominable muñeco…. A rastras abrió un poquito el ziper de su tienda, así que vio a alguien saliendo de la tienda de los chicos. Reconocería ese calzaba donde fuera.

 _-Sasuke-kun!_

Salio disparada de su bolsa de dormir. Y estaba por salir, tenia abierta su tienda con una mano cuando se paralizo. _Y que voy a decirle?_ _Ano Sasuke-kun soy una cobarde me acompañas mientras duermo? Patético. Mejor e voy a dormir._

-Hinata Sal de una vez. –una sonrisa landina pintaba su bello rostro y retomo su camino lejos del campamento – Y sígueme. –escucho a los lejos, aunque no estaba muy lejos de ella en realidad.

-Hai –le obedeció. A veces se preguntaba si es que estaban juntos por eso. Ella era sumisa y él era, bueno, a Sasuke le gustaba mandar.

Caminaron en silencio.

A ella le gustaba mirar el paisaje nocturno. La remotaba a un tiempo diferente, del cual no tenia casi memoria pero de algún modo le traía añoranza, y también una reminiscencia calida y acogedora.

 _Mamá._

Sí, en noches como esas la recordaba, no sabia por que exactamente, pero las noches frías con luciérnagas significaban algo para ellas dos. Pero qué? …

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su compañero se detuvo y choco contra su espalda. Ouch!

Aveces él hacia esas cosas.

-Que pasa Hyuuga? Distraida? –le pregunto con el rostro volteado en tono burlón.

-Sasuke-kun siempre hace eso. No le encuentro el lado divertido –intento, realmente intento sonar molesta.

-Hinata, si pudieras verte en este momento, sabrías por que me divierto tanto –apenas podía contener una sonrisa. No es como si el soliese reír.

Estaban algo alejados pero no como si no pudieran escuchar, si los llamaran.

-Ven –le dijo. El se había sentado, apoyado en un árbol. Tenia las rodillas flexionados y las piernas abierta, como si la invitara a estar entre ellas. Fue en ese momento que fue conciente de que estaban solos en el bosque, apartados de los demas. –Hinata –su voz sonaba algo fastidiada. Ella tenia los pies clavos en el suelo. Oyo el pedido-orden y quiso acercarse pero no pudo moverse. Estaba congelada.

 _Solos en el bosque. Con Sasuke-kun a solas!_

-Hinata!? –eso la hizo espabilar. A paso lento y tambaleante se acerco a él. –Ven –volvio a repetir. Esa timidez le causaba gracia y lo cabreaba al mismo tiempo. El no era paciente, para nada, pero mierda que se esforzaba por serlo! – Hinata acercate de una vez. ¡Maldicion no voy a morderte!

Ella se movio tan rapidamente que casi cae sobre él. Mantuvo el equilibrio con la punta de los pies. Pero al instante él la atrajo hacia sí, tomandola de la mano. Quizas con excesiva fuerza por que temrmino sobre él de rodillas entre sus piernas.

 _Ahhh era el sueño de todo hombre; Con ropa ligera, sonrosada y exuberante, en una posición tan sugerente. Él solo era un hombre después de todo._

Ella estaba segura que tenia las rodillas lastimadas, pero en ese momento solo estaba conciente de la precencia masculina. Era de noche, las temperarutas solian bajar asi que reparaba muy fuertemente la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho que tanto le gustaba. Trago duro. De repente hacia ya mucho calor.

Lentamente él la rodeo con sus brazos. Y ella empezo a hiperventilar. Quiso apartarse.

-shhhhhhhhh tranquila. –susurro su novio

Hinata se calmo. Empezo a respirar lentamente. –shhhhhhh –Inhaló y exhaló, normalizando su reparación. Mientras sasuke la acomodaba mejor.

-Se que tienes miedo –Dijo mientras la abrazaba, acercadola mas, su cabeza se apoyo en su pecho masculino –no tienes que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo Hinata –Sasuke la volvió a sentar entre sus piernas, muy lentamente puso un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y el otro rodeo su cintura –lo siento. Te grite y me enoje contigo sin razón, tu no tenias la culpa. –se acercaba mucho a ella.

-Hai. No tienes que disculparte Sasuke-kun… yo –su mente estaba en una nebulosa.

Hinata empezó a sentir la boca Ssuke en su cuello, solo su reparación. Sentia su respiración calida y penetrante, apenas en roces. Entonces empezaron las caricias, sentia que el rostro de Sasuke cavando un hueco en su cuello, suave y tentadoramente, solo con su respiración. Se movia de un modo tan … tan…. Sensual…No sentia que le estuviera invadiendo, se sentia bien, bueno el panico tambien estaba cerca, tanto que su corazon tamboreada en su pecho como bombo en carnaval.

Ahora al otro lado.

Oh por Kami. ¡Que se detenga! Ya era suficiente. Sentia unos nudos enormes en el estomago, estaba temblando, y casi juraba que tenia lagrimas en su rostro.

Sasuke sentia su sangre hervir. Queria recorrer cada milimetro de ese cuerpo, sentirla entre sus brazos, moria por poseerla, por sentirla suya, plena, y completamente suya. Pero tenia que controlarse.

¡Control!

Sus manos le dolian por permancer quietas. Tentadormante se separo. La sangre se le cayo al suelo. Apreto los puños y deseo hacerse con el amaterasu ahí mismo. Hinata estaba llorando, temblaba entre sus brazos. Miedo. Habia miedo y tambien algo de deseo en los hermosos ojos blancos de su novia.

-Gomen Hinata, yo… -se separo lentamente, toda la pasión se hizo humo –no se que decirte. Yo no quiero, es decir no quise…

-Sasuke-kun gomen, gomen nasai Sasuke – se mordio los labios fuertemente. Agacho la cabeza. Era tan tonta, por que simplemente no podia…

-NO! No te disculpes por mi estupidez! – clamo

-Pero seguramente Sasuke-kun espera otras cosas de mi. Entiendo si deseas, sí tu quieres yo… podriamos darnos tiempo. Digo, -sonrio –tu debes querer ….

Levanto el ceño. Que diablos estaba queriendo decirle Hinata. Lo estaba echando a perder todo por sus hormonas. Itachi ya le habia advertido, Hinata era especial con ese tema.

-Podemos darnos un tiempo… Yo entiendo, de verdad.

-No!

-Pero Sasuke-kun no es justo para ti,… que por mi,… tu te estés perdiendo la oportunidad de… -

-No. No vamos a terminar. No te vas a deshacer de mi! Asi que guarda silencio!-sentencio cabreado, no era algo extraño para ella que el se exaltara asi, no obstante seguia siendo sencible a sus "exabruptos".

-Sasuke-kun yo no te culparía sí estuvieras… si ya no… -dijo timida y asustada.

-Hinata no me interesa tu propuesta. No quiero a nadie mas a mi lado de esta manera. Solo tú. Sí es cierto, -bajo la voz para dar su idea, algo sonrojado –quiero tener sexo, pero solo sí es contigo. Iré a tu ritmo, dame otra oportunidad.

-Aa –sonrio. Una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Hinata, yo quiero que trabajemos en tu timidez.

-Oh! – _como que trabajar en mi timidez?_

-Tocame. No me movere. Has lo que quieres conmigo, pero

-No… yo no.

-Cerrare lo ojos. Tocame, esta es tu noche. Soy tuyo completamente.

Hinata trago su saliva que se habia convertido en piedras, respiro profundamente. Acerco su rostro al suyo, casi el raz, él cumplió su promesa y tenia los ojos cerrados. Levanto sus manos. Ahueco el rostro bello de su novio, lentamente le acario las mejillas con el pulgar. Él respiraba tan pesadmente que se sentia con poder. Delineo las cejas, recorrio lentamente su menton, pomulos, ojos todo el rostro, detrás de sus orejas, e incluso parte de su cuello…. El calor abrazador en pecho se comparaba al magmar de un volvan.

-gmmm –suspiros pesado – no pares…gmmm- sigue

Se aventuro a abrir la camisa del chico los primeros botones. Coloco su mano sobre el pecho del chico, y sintió el corazón del Uchica latiendo rápida y fuertemente. Movió su mano lentamente de arriba abajo, muy despacio para rememorarlo.

-creo que por …es suficiente – dijo con las mano aun en el pecho del chico.

Ohhhh. –Esta bien… -le dio un beso en la mejilla –y la abrazo – vale, iremos despacio pero avanzaremos. No quiero que en el día de mi boda te desmayes.

-Sasuke-kun no es gracioso! – hizo un mohín gracioso

-Ya esta bien, pero es cierto. Yo prometo ir despacio, pero tu tienes que prometer que avanzaremos, despacio…. A tu manera.

-Sabes nunca ha sido acerca de mí antes- susurró en su piel.

-Yo lo sé, -dijo en su oído: -Pero siempre sera sobre de ti de ahora en adelante. Incluso cuando llegue ese día en el que yo pueda satisfacer mis deseos dentro de ti, será para tu placer tambien." –goteaba sinceridad.

 _Solo conmigo en pocas ocasiones él se mostraba como realmente era. Es un privilegio que pocos pueden ver_.

Hinata levantó los ojos húmedos a los suyos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. _También él era de los pocos enfrente de quien de algun modo podía quitarme la vergüenza y la timidez, para ser solo Hinata aunque sea solo breves momentos._

-Pero no te confundas- añadió con severidad fingida, -Cuando llegue ése día no voy a dejar de hacer el amor contigo hasta que esté completamente agotado, me lo debes-

Por alguna razón un nudo se formo en su garganta. De verdad nunca antes fue sobre ella. Si alguna vez alguien la tomaba en cuenta era al final,. Se debatía entre avergonzada y conmovida.

Nunca antes estuvo entre las prioridades de nadie, no recordaba haberse sentido tan valorada y aceptada como en ese momento. Sus ojos se nublaron, y gruesas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

 _ÉL es capaz de renegar de sus necesidades y deseos, solo por que yo se lo pido. Gracias Sasuke. De verdad: gracias. Asi se siente ser amada? Es un sentimiento muy calido_

-Sasuke. yo quiero que sepas que seras tú; el primero. Aun no me siento lista, pero sé que quiero que seas el primero, - _y tal vez el unico y ultimo_ pensó, _quiero darte todo de mi._

-No importa Hinata. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado. Esta bien. –susurro con voz profunda e hizo a Hinata llorar mas – Ahora duerme –ordeno

-yo estoy aquí contigo. Yo te protegeré.

Creyo escuchar en un susurro antes de dormir.

Cubiertos desde el cuello hasta los pies solo con una manta blanca, asi fue como los encontraron los otros. La quijada de Kiba cayó hasta el suelo. Un "problemático" acompañado por el palillo que estaba en sus dientes escapo de los labios abiertos del Nara. Shino era el único que parecía indiferente ante esa imagen, pero interiormente era lava hirviendo contra el bastardo Uchiha, corrompedor del alma pura y cristalina de su amiga. Ella era su persona favorita fuera de su familia. Choji era solo un espectador. Naruto aun dormía a pata suelta dentro de la tienda de campaña, pero sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante, se levanto y a gatas saco su cabeza de la tienda.

Vio a sus compañeros a un costado, estaban petrificados todos mirando en una sola dirección. Guío su mirada a ese mismo punto. Y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Sasuke-teme desnudo cubierto con una sabana, tenia entre sus brazos, y entre sus piernas también seguramente, a una Hinata también desnuda. – _fuera imagen mentales hentai! Fuera!_ \- Todos llegaron esa misma conclusión. Demasiado icha icha, diría yo. Kakashi corrompió completamente a la juventud de Konoha.

-Sasuke-bastardo! Suelta a Hinata! –grito Kiba recomponiéndose. Ahora como coños iba a explicarle a Neji que se amada prima, casta y pura pues,… pues ya no era virgen. Mierda! Ya se imaginaba; Todo el clan Hyuuga con antorchas, palas, lanzas y espadadas dirigiendose al clan Inuzuka para castrarlo por no proteger la pureza de su líder. Como su mejor amigo, debio de haberle advertido al menos. Pero fracaso.

Contra todo pronostico Naruto fue el segundo de salir del trance y junto con Kiba corrieron hacia ellos.

-Sasuke teme!

-Maldito cabron Uchiha!

Sasuke los había sentido desde hacia ya rato, pero tenia la esperanza de que los dejaran en paz. Hinata iba a morir de vergüenza. Pero de cómo acá tenían que hacer tanto escándalo? Todos ellos no eran más que unos crios, exagerados hasta lo imposible. Valla juventud que tenia Konoha, con shinobis como esos era que no salían de la zona mediocre de la lista del País del fuego.

-Espero que tengas una buena escusa para haber pasado la noche aquí –sentencio el Inuzuka. Con los colmillos afuera, un puño en la mano y la mirada asesina hacia el Uchiha – Responde

-uhhmm –Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Y todos voltearon a verla. Los otros se habían acercado y estaban detrás de Inuzuka e Uzumaki.

Seis pares de ojos la miraban intensamente con interrogantes. Ella no sabia por que la miraban así, hasta que sintió algo moverse atrás de ella, y lo recordó.

 _He dormido con Sasuke!_

Salto de un tiro. Y se dejo expuesta a esos pares de ojos que esperaban verla desnuda.

-No hagas eso hinat…

-Tapate hinata!

-nooo! Mis ojos!

-Naruto-kun, kiba, shino, shikamaru-kun, por que estan…aquí - _mirandome asi? penso –_ que les pasa … -termino susurrando con su melodiosa voz.

Ella solo vestía una camiseta de tiritas color crema, con encaje, y una pantalón capri negro ligero pegado a su cuerpo. Era su pijama, después de todo. A casi todos les sangro la nariz, especialmente al ver los dos grandes motivos que tenia Hinata para esconder su cuerpo.

Todos miraban esa zona en particular del cuerpo de la chica. Preguntándose por que parecían tan grandes, y si le molestaría al correr o entrenar….

Ella solo quería morir.

 _Trágame tierra. Trágame y escupe en el País del Agua_

Nadie se percato cuando Uchiha se levanto y cubrió los hombros de su novia con la manta. Todos notaron los ojos rojos del sharingan, y tragaron duro. Sasuske estaba con un pantalón y una camisa blanca. Asi que entre ellos no había pasado nada.

Era un alivio para todos. Podian respirar

Sasuke cargo a su novia, para sorpresa de ella. La llevo a la tienda lentamente dejando a los chicos atrás.

-Cámbiate –ordeno –ahora regreso.

Se volvió a esos intentos de Ninja varios metros lejos del campamento.

-Esa era Hinata? –pregunto el rubio. Kiba y Shino asintieron. Para ellos no era algo nuevo. Ellos pudieron verla en ropas ligeras en varias ocasiones, y nunca dejaba de afectarlos claro.

-Con razón es tímida –sentencio Shikamaru –recibiría mucha atención masculina si vistiera como las demás kunoichis.

-pero debería! no tendría que avergonzarse de su cuerpo. –con las manos cruzadas, el rubio quedo pensado –nunca creí que Hinata se cargase un cuerpo así . –Sonrío zorrunamente –Sasuke es un hombre muy afortunado. Hinata esta…

-Cómo esta dobe?

-Así como la viste. De infarto teme! –Oh … Oh.. Ohh novio celoso a las una –je je je, quiero decir….

-Sí vuelven a mirar a Hinata de ese modo, lo van lamentar mucho. -dirigió su amenaza mirando a todos esos y cada uno de esos shinobis, kiba iba a replicar, pero este continuo – Especialmente tu dobe, no quiero que te le acerques mas a Hinata,

-ehy, ehy! Teme celoso. Yare, yare entendí –dijo mientras elevaba sus manos en acto apaciguador – Hinata esta prohibida, separada y apartada para mi amigo el teme. No te preocupes. –sonrío –Pero… –dijo con en el debo en la barbilla mirando al cielo –sí ella termina contigo, el que no va a querer que te le acerques cuando sea MI novia voy a ser yo, -movio su cabeza para esquivar un shuriken –y tu como buen amigo lo haras – corrio esquivando esta vez un kunai con sello explosivo –por que eres mi amigo y yo estoy…-

-maldito Naruto! Vuelve aquí cabron inutil! -sasuke perseguia a un Naruto sonriente por los alrededores del campamento, entre kunai, resengan, sellos explosivos, chidoris y otros arte Ninja.

Vaya campamento!

 **FIN**

 _ **NOTA:**_ Este es mi primer fic de Naruto. Espero le haya gustado. Me gustaría su opinión, ya saben para ver que tan bien o mal escribo. Para mejorar y seguir escribiendo. Mas review y significa mas ganas de publicar.

Solo decir que me encanta Hinata. Soy sasuhinista a morir! No me mal entiendan. Me gusta Sakura, se redimió en "The Last", pero no soporto el sasusaku, para nada. El naruhina lo trago, pero no voy a escribir sobre ellos. No por ahora. No romántico. Ni nunca espero.

Mi otro personaje favorito es Itachi. Así que si saben de un Itahina, me avisan?

La idea del Sr Bocon fue por que leí un fic -genero terror- de Antifashion19, "VMPRY" creo q se escribe así, y bueno realmente me asuste cuando lo leí. Esta buenísimo lo recomiendo.

P/D: No esta del todo revisado. Disculpen si hay OCC y las faltas ortográficas. No salio tal cual esperaba pero igual me gusta

Ja-ne!


End file.
